


And Although This Wave Is Stringing Us Along

by GLWilliams97



Series: Home [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Punny Shirts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLWilliams97/pseuds/GLWilliams97
Summary: “So, this belongs to you then” Cape man says, holding the unconscious naked toddler towards Tony.Tony blinks, “excuse me?”“The child. He’s Spider-man”.Tony retracts Ironman’s helmet, and his eyes go wide as he takes a longer look at the toddler, that is now looking very familiar, “that’s not…that’s not possible… What did you do to him?!”“It wasn’t me, he got in the way of spell that went wrong”.“He’s…he’s…that…he’s tiny” Tony’s mind comes to a screeching halt. His 16 year old son…is now a toddler.“I noticed” Cape man’s voice dripping with annoyance.“You turned my so-spiderman into a toddler!” Tony growls at him, and it not for his tiny son in the man’s arms, he’d repulser blast the bastard.---This is the next story in line. I recommend reading the other two first :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364023
Comments: 54
Kudos: 438





	And Although This Wave Is Stringing Us Along

**Author's Note:**

> So…it’s been some time. I’m very sorry about that, but my personal life got very hectic and it became hard for me to find time to write or want to write for a while. 
> 
> Long story short; my dad got diagnosed with a type of blood cancer (it’s curable, thank God. He just needs a bone morrow transplant), my nan died (not the virus), my dad’s cousin died (again not the virus), my dad’s cancer turned into leukaemia (it was found early because he was having regular checks because of the blood cancer. He had to start chemo immediately so that he could go on to have his transplant), my dad ended up staying almost a month in hospital (somehow got a fungus in his lungs).
> 
> Luckily, the leukaemia has now gone into remission and is nearly gone. He should only need one more treatment of chemo and should be home for Christmas. So, fingers crossed to a good end to the year.
> 
> I hope you all have had a better rest of the year then me. But if you’ve been having a suck-y time, hopefully this will cheer you up. It’s a pretty long chapter and I hope you enjoy.

As Peter wakes up from his deep, well needed sleep, it takes him a few moments to remember what day it is.

August 10th.

His birthday, though more importantly, it’s his first birthday with his dad.

Instantly awake now, he grins. Throwing off his covers, Peter stumbles from his bed, nearly tripping over as his feet tangle in his duvet. Regaining his balance, Peter leaves his room without injuring himself.

Today he’s going to forget the craziness of the last month since the rogue Avengers arrived back at the compound. He’s not going to stress over them or worry. He’s just going to have a good day with his family and friends.

Usually it’s just him, Aunt May and Ned for his birthday…but this year he has a lot more people to spend it with, so he’s a little nervous but mostly just excited. He is slightly worried though that his dad may go a bit overboard, but hopefully both Aunt May and Pepper will have kept an eye on him and stopped him from going crazy.

Or at least Tony Stark crazy.

Peter skids to a stop at the kitchen where May is sat waiting for him, drinking a cup of coffee.

“There’s the birthday boy” May grins widely at her nephew as she stands up and walks over to him, “16 years old huh. Where does the time go?”

“I larb you, May” Peter smiles, happily hugging her back.

“I larb you too” May plants a kiss on Peters cheek and then pulls away, “I thought you were going to sleep the day away, it’s nearly lunch time”.

“Spider-Man was quite busy last night, there were quite a few robberies…or well, attempted robberies thanks to Spider-Man” Peter grins, “don’t worry no injuries, unless you want to count a couple of bruises. I think I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow”.

“Which means your belly is probably crying out for some food” May says as she pokes Peter’s stomach. “You’d better go and get ready so we can go get our birthday breakfasts. We have to be up at the compound in a couple of hours”.

“Dad hasn’t planned anything wild, has he?” Peter asks nervously.

“Don’t worry, Pepper has been on Tony watch and is making sure he behaves. She’s reported that he’s actually been reasonably good” May smiles as she sees Peter visibly relax. “I think he understands that you’re not like him when it comes to parties. He knows that you’re happy with a small gathering and a nice meal”.

“Good” Peter sighs in relief as he heads to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

“You have 15 minutes to get ready” May shouts after him, “or else it won’t be breakfast anymore”.

“Got it!”

It’s tradition on their birthdays to go to the diner across the street, which does mouth-watering food, and have whatever they want. It’s a bit more expensive than what they usually spend on food, which is why they only go for special occasions, like their birthdays. 

They still go for Ben’s birthday. It would feel wrong not to.

He had thought about asking his dad if he wanted to join them for breakfast, but in the end decided not to. The birthday breakfasts are a special thing for him and aunt May, and when he’d been alive, his uncle Ben too. While he loves his dad, it’s nice to have things that are still just between him and May.

* * *

“Tony, will you stop fretting” Pepper sighs, an amused smile on her face as she watches her fiancé flitter around their lounge.

Peter’s birthday gathering was, of course, happening on their floor. Normally he wouldn’t want a bunch of people on his private floor, but he’d rather this then having it in the communal lounge and risk the ex-rogues showing up. Plus, these weren’t just a bunch of people anymore. They were Peter’s friends, and even his friends.

“I’m not fretting” Tony scoffs, “I just want everything to be perfect for Peter. It’s not only his first birthday with me, but it’s also his 16th!”

Never in a million years did Tony ever think that he’d be organising a kid’s party, or hell, even going to one. Okay sure, technically it’s Pepper who’s done most of the work and it’s technically not a kid’s party, it’s more of a gathering…but still, just a year ago, this would have never happened.

“Honey, everything thing is perfect. You know Peter, he’s happy with things when they are simpler, not over the top” Pepper sooths Tony, “it may be your first birthday together, but it’s not going to be your last, okay? So, relax”.

“It just…it has to be perfect”.

“And it is”.

“I’ve already missed so much of his life. I just want Peter to have a great day”.

“And he will”, Pepper steps in front of Tony to stop his pacing, “Peter doesn’t hold you not being around against you. You know that”.

“I know…I just…I know that it was probably for the best that I wasn’t around when he was little, but sometimes…I wonder what it would have been like. Raising him” Tony sighs. “Not that I would change anything. Peter being raised by his parents and then Ben and May means that he became who he is today, and he’s such a great person…I just…”

“I know” Pepper smiles softly at him. “You want it to be a great day for him to make up for the time you’ve missed”.

“Exactly”.

“However, a party doesn’t make up for that time” Pepper holds up her hand when Tony does to talk, “you making and spending time with him, and everything else you’ve been doing since, and even before, is what’s helping make up for the lost time. Now, stop worrying so much”.

“Easier said than done. I just don’t wa-Dum-E no! Put the fire extinguisher away” Tony yells at the bot that wheels past, waving the fire extinguisher around. He had already taken the fire extinguisher off of the bot once today and had hidden it, so he doesn’t know how the bot managed to find it again.

Tony had allowed Dum-E, U, Butterfingers and Peter’s finished bot, SUSAN, out of the lab for the day, so that they could be a part of Peter’s birthday.

So far, aside from wrestling a fire extinguisher away from Dum-E, he has also had to rescue Peter’s presents, that are waiting for the boy on the coffee table, from Butterfinger’s butterclaw. He’s also had to block of the entrance to the kitchen from U, as the bot kept attempting to make smoothies, which actually for once didn’t have oil or fuel in them. However, because their kitchen up here obviously has more food in then his mini fridge in his lab, U was excited to put all these new foods into smoothies… So, now the kitchen looks like it threw up.

While he was running after his three bot’s, SUSAN, and Tony still can’t believe Peter actually called his bot that, decided that it would be fun to try and kill him. As he chased after his monsters, the little devil would wheel out in front of him, out of nowhere, to try and trip him up.

He may now be regretting that decision to let them leave the lab.

SUSAN is an absolute menace… Okay, they are _all_ menaces, but that tiny bot was the worst one. None of his bots have ever tried to kill him…well, none of them have tried to _purposefully_ kill him. Sure Dum-E has given him a few concussions, U has almost poisoned him with oil smoothies and Butterfingers has nearly electrocuted him…but those were harmless and non-intentional. Peter’s bot however, Tony is like 80% sure that little demon is trying to kill him.

She appears from absolutely nowhere, right under his feet, and sends him sprawling to the ground. Of course, Pepper and Rhodey find it hilarious, while Peter doesn’t believe that his bot is Satan re-born.

Tony manages to get the fire extinguisher back from Dum-E before any damage to his living room or himself could happen, though the bot gives him an unhappy beep.

“Don’t whine at me, mister. You know the rules” Tony huffs at the bot as he slips the extinguisher into the kitchen. “We agreed to be on our best behaviour because it’s Peter’s birthday”, Tony pointedly looks at all four of the bots, “so we’re going to stop being silly and start acting a bit more mature or you’ll be going back to the lab”.

Pepper has to turn away to stop herself from bursting out in laughter at the scene. He really does treat the bot’s like children, and it’s such an adorable yet hilarious sight.

“I’d pay to watch you try and herd them back to the lab” Rhodey snorts, having arrived in time to watch Tony wrestle the extinguisher from Dum-E and scold his bots.

“Fri, you didn’t say Honey-Bear was here”.

“Colonel Rhodes is here Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y says, in a voice that, for an AI, has a lot of sarcasm in it.

“This!” Tony waves his arms over the bots and then at the ceiling, “my own creations just have no respect for me”.

“Well, I’d say they’re just following everyone else” Rhodey smirks.

“I’m hurt” Tony slaps a hand to his chest, “you know I have heart problems, so why would you hit me right there?”

Rhodey rolls his eyes and shares a look with Pepper.

“Little Boss and Mrs Parker have arrived Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts, “they are coming up in the elevator now”.

“Great, how far out is everyone else?” Tony asks.

“Stuart Little and Mini Little are 34 minutes away, Robin Hood and his merry smaller people are 48 minutes out, Mr Hogan has collected Potato from the plane as well as Ned and MJ from their homes and is also 54 minutes out” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs.

“Perfect” Tony grins, just as the elevator doors open.

Peter and May step out of the elevator, but before Tony can greet his son, the bots swarm the boy. May just barely escapes without losing an eye as she moves out of the way to greet Pepper.

“What are you guys doing up here?” Peter grins at the bot’s as bends down to pat SUSAN.

“They wanted to help celebrate your birthday” Tony explains, as he not so subtly glares at the tiny hell spawn Peter is petting.

“Aww, brobots! You’re the best” Peter says, and the three big bots squeal in happiness, waving their arms around. Thank goodness for Peter’s ‘Spidey-sense’.

“Happy birthday Pete” Rhodey greets his nephew from his position with Pepper and May, not daring to try and get past the bots.

“Thank you, uncle Rhodey” Peter grins, as he attempts to move past the bots.

“Okay, that’s enough. Let your brother have a little space or you’ll be going back to the lab” Tony declares.

All the bots turn and beep at Tony, but begrudgingly move out of the way. Tony takes this opportunity to finally greet his son.

“Happy birthday, Underoos”, he hugs Peter firmly before pulling away to ruffle his curls.

Peter just huffs at his dad, with a smile on his face, “thanks dad”.

“How’s it feel to be 16?” Rhodey asks, now moving over to hug his nephew.

“Not much different than yesterday really” Peter shrugs, happily returning the hug before giving one to Pepper too.

“Happy birthday sweetie” Pepper smiles.

“Thanks Pepper”.

“Everyone else will start arriving in about half an hour” Tony explains, “so, in the meantime, I thought-“.

“And by that, you mean Pepper” Peter says, with a slight mischievous smirk.

“Brat” Tony fake glares at Peter, who only grins in response, “as I was saying, we figured that because you don’t like too much attention, that you could open our presents now. That way you’ll only have the few presents your friends brought to open in front of everyone”.

“You haven’t bought me a car…right? Because I can’t drive” Peter asks warily.

Tony rolls his eyes, “no, I have not bought you a car. I swear, you people have no faith in me being able to keep things low key”.

“I really don’t think you want us to respond to that” Rhodey points out, “especially when we have many, _many_ , examples of you not keeping things low key”.

“What examples?” Tony scoffs.

All at once Rhodey, Pepper, May and Peter answer with different examples; “I am Ironman” Peter points out, “Your first birthday after coming out as Ironman” Rhodey raises an eyebrow, “Giving Peter’s school that 100,000 dollar check” May adds and “Inviting a terrorist to your house” Pepper gives him a pointed look.

“Okay, okay!” Tony cuts them all off, “so I’ve gone a little overboard occasionally-“ everyone scoffs, but Tony ignores them, “but getting back to the point, I _have_ kept things low key today. Including the presents”…well, mostly.

“And I’m very impressed with you for it” Pepper smiles at Tony, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, shall we get on to the presents?” May asks.

The group sit down on the couches, with Peter in the middle. The bots wheeling themselves over so that they could join in.

“I’ll go first” Rhodey says, passing his present to Peter, “your aunt gave me an idea on what you may like”.

Peter unwraps the present, his eyes widen slightly as he looks at the camera that definitely looks like it cost some money. “Uncle Rhodey-“.

“Before you worry, I didn’t go super expensive with the camera, because I know you wouldn’t like that” Rhodey says before Peter could protest that it was too much. “but I did make sure that it’s a good quality camera”.

Peter stands up and moves so that he can hug Rhodey, “thank you, but it’s still probably too much”.

“Nothing is too much for my only nephew” Rhodey squeezes Peter back.

“I thought your sister had kids?” May asks.

“Two daughters, no sons” Rhodey explains and May makes an ‘ah’ sound, nodding in understanding.

Peter opens the rest of his presents, the bot’s enjoying playing with the ripped wrapping paper. Some of his favourite presents, aside from the camera, were:

1.A set of backpacks from May. Given to him with a cheeky smirk and the explanation “just getting some backups ready for when school starts again”.

2.A Spider-Man Lego set from Pepper. The set wasn’t even on the shelves yet. This got Tony staring at his fiancée with disbelief, “you told me not to go overboard!”. Pepper just smiles, “that rule was mostly just for you”. Tony looks at her in betrayal, “how did you even get it, usually I’m the only one who can get something that’s not even out yet”. Pepper merely smirks, “I’m Pepper Potts”.

3.A photo album from May. They had many albums and standalone photos at their apartment, but this one combines new and old photos throughout his 16 years. “Thanks May” Peter smiles and May wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug.

4.A science pun shirt from his dad. It read ‘Forget lab safety, I want superpowers’. Everyone laughs, while Peter face palms. Tony grins, “I couldn’t resist”. Peter groans, “I didn’t forget lab safety, OsCorps did!”.

Once all the presents are open May and Pepper start to attempt to tidy up, which is a harder task then normal because the bots are enjoying themselves with the ripped wrapping paper.

Tony pulls Peter towards the elevator, as the others attempt to take the wrapping paper from the bots. Peter looks at Tony questioningly.

“Before the others arrive, there is one more present for you”.

“It’s not a car, right?”

Tony rolls his eyes as he pushes Peter into the elevator, “lab Fri, and no. Like I said before, I haven’t. I wanted to buy you one, but your aunt made some good points, so that’s on the backburner for now”.

He had really wanted to get Peter a car, but like he said May had made some good points. A car would cost a lot, because no child of Tony Stark would have a pile of junk car, and that would make Peter feel uncomfortable. Plus, Peter doesn’t know how to drive yet.

Though Tony has managed to get May to agree to let him buy Peter a car once he’s learnt how to drive. He imagines though, when that happens, the car will have to be ‘within reason’. You win some, you lose some. Especially with scary aunts.

“For now?” Peter says sceptically.

“Yes, for now. I will buy you a car eventually. Consider this a fair warning so that you have time to prepare yourself”.

“Thanks” Peter rolls his eyes.

“Come on brat” Tony guides Peter into the lab. “Now, you have seen this before, but I have been upgrading it and now it’s all yours. No strings attached”.

Peter’s brows frown in confusion, but before he can ask any questions, one of the storage panels on the walls opens. Instead of the usual Ironman suit, there stands a metal Spider-Man suit. The same suit that his dad had offered him almost a year ago, after the Vulture incident. When he had also offered him a place on the Avengers as a test.

“I like to call it the Iron-Spider. I didn’t get to tell you the last time I showed you, but it’s made from nanotechnology” Tony explains.

Peter’s eyes widen in excitement, “you’ve got nanotechnology! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you” Tony grins in satisfaction.

“This is the best thing I have ever seen! I have a suit made from nanotechnology!”

“Am I the best or am I the best?”

“You’re the best!” Peter grins as his eyes rake over the suit, “this is really mine? I can use it?”

“We’ll test it out in the training room for a few weeks before you take it out onto the streets of Queens, but it’s officially yours”, Tony explains, “this suit has more functions than your other one and a few added surprises, so I want you to get used to it before you use it in action”.

“Will Karen still be in the suit?” Peter asks.

Tony rolls his eyes, “of course, I wouldn’t dare replace Karen”.

Peter nods in satisfaction, “good”.

Tony then goes into detail about the Iron-Spider suit, both what it does and how it was made, showing Peter the notes and designs. As usual, they both lose track of time down in the lab, and the next 20 minutes fly by until the get interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Boss, Stuart Little and Mini Little have just landed”.

Tony blinks, not realising the time, “thanks, baby girl”. Tony closes the Iron-Spider suit back up, “well, we’d better head back up there”.

“But, the suit…” Peter looks longingly at where the suit had just been.

“You’ll have plenty of time to explore the suit over the next few weeks” Tony push Peter out of the lab and towards the elevator.

* * *

Soon, everyone had arrived, Harley, Ned, MJ and Happy being the last to arrive, Vision having just beaten them to the lounge.

The teens and kids; Harley, Ned, MJ, Cooper, Lila and Cassie are all gathering around Peter by the couch, with the bot’s and Vision next to them. While the adults; Tony, Pepper, May, Rhodey, Happy, Scott, Clint and Laura, with little Nate, are all greeting and catching up with one another.

It’s the first that Clint and Scott have been back at the compound since the Rouges came back last month. Tony and Peter had been out a few times to visit them, but they both, Clint in particular, needed sometime away from the compound. Or more specifically, the rouges.

Just before they left the compound on that weekend that the rouges had come back, Scott and Clint were told the dirty little secret called ‘Siberia’, it was far to say that it explained why everyone had been so tense with each other.

While Scott was upset that Captain America had basically almost beaten someone to death, which definitely changed his views on the man, he didn’t really know Steve. Meaning he didn’t feel a deep betrayal, like he knew some of the others had been feeling. Though he still felt uncomfortable, especially after getting to know Tony and becoming friends. The man had done a lot for him and had gotten him out of a mess that Steve had brought him into. Yes, he agreed to help…but it wasn’t until he and Clint took the deal to come home that he found out that he hadn’t been told everything. So…it may not be a cutting betrayal, like for the others…but he felt like he’d been let down.

Clint on the other hand, he had been pissed. At both Steve and Nat. He thought they were friends and Natasha was a sister to him, family. They didn’t keep things from one another…or that’s what he thought anyway. He also thought Captain America was all about truth and honesty, but it turns out he was just a hypocrite. He got angry at Tony for keeping secrets, then kept secrets himself. Clint can understand the man wanting to protect his best friend, Clint could _almost_ see past that, because he would have done the same for Natasha, but it’s the hypocrisy that he can’t see past. How could Steve be angry at Tony for hiding things, when he had been hiding things from them first?

Then there’s the added part about kicking a man when he’s down. Tony just finds out his parents were murdered, then get’s beaten to a pulp for having a reaction to seeing his parents be killed. Again, he can understand wanting to protect your friend…but beating Tony up. Tony might have said that he gave as good as he got, but all Clint knows is that Steve is a super soldier and Tony is a regular guy. He may have his suits, but if those fail or break, he’s just a man. A man that didn’t walk away from the fight, like Steve did. Tony was left there until Vision came for him.

Which is another part that pissed him off. How could Steve have just left him there? Did he not think that when Tony didn’t stand back up, that maybe he was hurt badly?

Hearing everything that happened in Siberia, just made Clint angrier than he’s ever felt before. Sometimes he wonders if why he’s so angry is because he now has a better understanding of Tony and how the man thinks and why he does the things he does, and also because he and Tony are friends now, closer then they had been before Germany. Hearing the crap Tony went though, the complete disregard for his feelings, makes him mad. Especially after everything he’s done for them, both before and after.

They had put Tony through some stuff and gave him a hard time, Clint included, and yet the man still helps them.

He had left his family to help Steve out, and ended up becoming a fugitive for half a year. Missing precious time with his family. The only reason he got to be home as soon as he was, was because of Tony, a man who really didn’t have to help him out after the way he behaved.

Sure, Tony’s not perfect and has his faults, but screwing over his friends is not one of them.

He hasn’t spoken a word to Steve since he left the compound last month and has no plans to right now. Maybe in the future…but their original friendship and his original feelings towards the man have forever changed. He screwed up hard and it’s going to take a lot to fix it.

He’s has talked to Natasha a little in the past month, more so over the last couple of weeks. He’s still mad at her and hasn’t forgiven her. She’s left a deep cut of betrayal, but she is still a sister to him. It will take time, but their relationship is hopefully salvageable. He just wonders if it will be the same as before.

As for the other two, his feelings haven’t changed. Neither of them knew about Siberia and were clearly angry about it too. He hasn’t really spoken to Sam, but that’s due to the fact that they’ve never had much of a relationship before. He has however spoken to Wanda a few times a week. He had felt responsible for her becoming a fugitive as he had been the one to convince her to leave the compound with him to help Steve.

Clint had been slightly dubious about coming back to the compound, as he wasn’t ready to see Steve or Natasha but knew that Tony wasn’t going to let them be around for Peter’s birthday, so he was actually quite happy to visit.

Plus, he wanted to meet the aunt that Tony was so scared of.

When he arrived with Laura and the kids, he was surprised to find Tony’s bot’s running around the place. Though, he guesses he shouldn’t have been that surprised seeing as it’s Tony and Peter.

He also shouldn’t have been surprised that all the kids loved the bots, because of course they would. They are robots on wheels. It did amuse him how much the bot’s seemed to be excited by the children, it’s like they are big kids themselves. It’s amazing, and a little scary, how almost human-ish they are.

“Okay ladies, small people and others, let us commence the present opening” Tony says, clapping his hands together, and the bot’s beep in excitement.

“Others?” Rhodey bitch faces Tony, and the man just grins in return.

Everyone starts to gather closer to Peter, the other teens shifting closer to him on the couch and the adults sit at the ends of the couch.

Clint grins, “you have to open our present last because it’s going to destroy all the other presents”.

“Sure, Tweety-Bird” MJ rolls her eyes. She ignores Clint as he chokes and Tony as he snorts, as she shoves her present at Peter. “Happy birthday Loser”.

“Thank you, MJ” Peter hopes that his face isn’t as red as it feels, but one look at his dad’s smirk, and he knows he is. He turns his attention to MJ’s present, which is of course wrapped in Spider-Man wrapping paper. He tears off the wrapping paper to find a t-shirt that says _‘I don’t trip, I do random gravity checks’_. Everyone who knows him, meaning everyone in the room, knows how bad his foot coordination is. His dad finds it hilarious that even though he has his ‘Spidey-sense’ he can still trip over his own feet as often as he does.

“I thought it was appropriate since you’re so clumsy” MJ says, and Peter doesn’t have to look at his dad this time to know his face is red.

Thankfully, Ned is the definition of a best friend because he comes to save him from more embarrassment by handing him his present.

“Thanks Ned” Peter tears open the Star Wars wrapping paper to find a Star Wars Lego set.

“I knew you didn’t have that one yet” Ned says.

“We’ll have to build it together after you come back from your grandparents” Peter grins.

“Definitely”.

Peter senses a present getting thrown at him, but he doesn’t react. He lets the soft present hit the side of his face. He turns to glare at Harley, who stare back at him innocently.

“What?” Harley asks with a gleam in his eye, “I could have thrown this one”, he holds up another present that looks a lot harder than the first one.

Peter just pokes his tongue out at the teen while un-wrapping the first present from Harley. It’s another shirt but this time it says, _‘High School (n.) Where self-esteem, innocence and dreams go to die’_. Peter snorts.

Tony’s eyes widen in panic slightly as he turns to Harley, “are you okay? You’re not being bullied, are you? Do you need me to talk to your school? Do I nee-“.

“Jesus _mother_ , I’m fine” Harley rolls his eyes as all the other teens snigger.

“You’d tell me if there was a problem, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, mother” Harley huffs and he quickly hands Peter his other present before Tony could mother-hen anymore, “this is just a little something I whipped up that I think you’ll enjoy”.

Peter raises an eyebrow in curiosity before unwrapping Harley’s second present. He laughs out loud when he sees a homemade potato gun.

“Be careful Tony, the kids got a potato gun now” Rhodey smirks, having enjoyed listening to Harley’s slightly exaggerated tales about shooting Tony with one during the Mandarin fiasco. He loves hearing anything that he can tease his friend with.

“Oh, for the love of- he never shot me, he wasted his ammo” Tony groans.

“If it will make you feel better, sure” Harley grins.

“You are such a little sh…” Tony pauses as he looks at the three youngest’s in the room, “…sugar”.

“I know the word you were about to say, dad says it all the time” Lila pipes up.

“No dad does not” Clint quickly says, his eyes flickering to an unimpressed Laura.

“Look, sorry to disappoint but, no potato guns are allowed in my compound” Tony declares.

Harley snorts and sarcastically says, “yeah because you’re totally the boss here”.

“I am the boss here” Tony protests.

“Peppers the boss” came the reply from Harley, Peter, May, Cooper, Clint, Laura, Cassie, Rhodey and Happy.

“I hate you all” Tony grumbles, “Vision, you know I’m the boss, don’t you?”

“I’d rather not answer that Sir” Vision says, and Tony huffs at the betrayal all around him.

Pepper rolls her eyes at her fiancé and brushes a kiss to his cheek before turning her attention back to the group, “who’s present is next?”

“Here” Cooper says, almost shyly. While his parents had gotten Peter a gift from the family, he had wanted to get Peter something himself.

“Thanks Coop”, Peter opens his next present, an amused smile is plastered on his face when he sees it’s another science pun shirt. This one saying, _‘What do you call an acid with an attitude? A-mean-oh acid!’_.

“I wonder how everyone knows you like wearing science pun shirts?” Tony says sarcastically because Peter is literally wearing one now.

“You can never have enough punny shirts” Peter states, completely serious.

MJ rolls her eyes. This was the dork her heart decided to have feelings for.

“This is from both me and dad” Cassie grins as she hands Peter a present that looks like it got into a fight with the wrapping paper.

“Aww, thank you Cassie. Impressive wrapping skills” Peter says, and people say he can’t lie.

Scott coughs awkwardly, “I wrapped it actually…”.

“I offered to do it, but dad said he wasn’t going to let the wrapping paper beat him” Cassie shrugs.

“Sorry to tell you, but I think the wrapping paper won” MJ says, snapping a quick picture of Scott’s face for her crisis collection.

“I know” Scott sighs in defeat.

Peter unwraps the present to find an ant farm inside.

Tony brings a hand up to hide his face, “oh my God” Tony mutters, horrified.

“Now Ant-abelle can have some friends, even if they aren’t big like her” Cassie explains.

Harley frowns in confusion and mumbles to Cooper “Ant-abelle?”

“Her giant pet ant and when I say giant, I mean like almost Labrador size” Cooper whispers back.

“You’re kidding?” Harley’s eyes widen.

“Nope”.

“How does she have…actually, I don’t want to know” Harley changes his mind and Cooper nods to let him know he made a wise choice.

“Since Barton is going last, I guess I’m next” Happy says, holding out a present, “so, here”.

“Love the enthusiasm” Tony comments, letting out a small “ow” when Pepper steps on his foot.

Peter ignores his dad and grins at head of security. Opening the present up, Peter grins seeing another Star Wars themed Lego set.

“So…I’m guessing you like Lego” Clint says.

“What gave it away” May snorts.

“Thank you, uncle Happy” Peter turns and smiles at Happy.

Happy awkwardly nods his head in acknowledgement.

“If everyone else is done, I guess we’re up” Clint grins mischievously, “I’ll just go grab it”.

Clint leaves the lounge to retrieve the present, leaving some of the others feeling slightly worried.

May leans closer to Laura and whispers, “what did you get?”

“I don’t know” Laura says, looking a little regretful, “for some idiotic reason, I let Clint get the present…I have no idea what he got”.

“Oh God” Tony mutters.

“I apologise in advance for whatever is about to happen” Laura sighs.

“It’s fine. I also have one that I need to keep a close eye on when they are present buying” Pepper sympathises.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, which I’m not, but didn’t I stay lowkey?” Tony points out.

“I will give it to you, you have been very good” Pepper kisses his cheek.

“Thank you”.

All eyes are on Clint as he comes back into the room, carrying a big-ish box very carefully. He slowly puts it down on the ground.

“You know, when you wrap presents…you’re supposed to wrap the whole thing” Rhodey says as he stares at the present that Clint gently pushes towards Peter.

The wrapping is…questionable, it’s obvious that Clint was the one to wrap it…well either Clint or little Nate, as it’s not really wrapped, more a box with strips of wrapping paper taped over it in random places. There are also holes either side of the box big enough to put your hands threw so that you can carry it and it’s not even fixed shut at the top.

“Even I wrapped my present better than that” Scott comments.

Clint glares at Rhodey and Scott, “it’s called creativity”.

“It’s called a mess” Lila shakes her head at her father.

“Your own child just called you out” Tony smirks at him.

“That one isn’t mine, never met her before today” Clint denies.

“Daaaad” Lila groans, her head falling back, “it gets less funny every time you do that”.

Cooper snorts, “you say that like it was funny in the first place”.

“I only have one child, and that child is Nate” Clint picks Nate up and cuddles him, “you think I’m funny don’t you, you laugh at all my jokes”.

“That’s just because he’s too small to understand what a good joke is yet” Cooper grins, quickly dodging Clint’s hand that was going to smack the back of his head.

“Okay, let’s stop picking on your father and get back to the presents” Laura cuts in, knowing what her husband and children are like.

“Shame, I was kind of enjoying the show” Tony grins.

“Behave” Pepper rolls her eyes at Tony.

Before anymore can be said, a noise coming from the box makes the room fall silent and all eyes snap towards it.

“Did…did that box just…squeak?” Peter asks, looking at the wrapped box cautiously.

“It’s more of a yap, but yes” Clint nods, not explaining anything.

Tony stares at him, “why is it making a noise?”

“Well, why doesn’t Peter open it and find out” Clint grins, “though be careful, it might bite”

Peter just continues to watch the box carefully, knowing full well what Clint is like.

Laura closes her eyes and shakes her head, “why did I let you get the present?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint frowns.

“I don’t think you want me to actually answer that”.

Clint slaps a hand across his chest, “you wound me”.

Laura rolls her eyes at her husbands’ dramatics, while all the teens chuckle at the man. Quickly though the room falls silent once more when the present makes another noise.

“Seriously Barton, what have you done?” Tony asks.

“Look, it’s nothing bad. I swear” Clint raises his arms up in surrender.

“Just open it Peter. If it’s scary, I promise to protect you” MJ huffs as she puts her camera down, deciding she now has enough ‘Peter-In-Crisis’ photos.

Peter’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink at MJ’s comment, but flips back the flaps of the box to see what’s inside. “Holy cow”.

“What?” Tony asks and everyone else unconsciously steps closer to try and see what it is.

Peter reaches down into the box and pulls out a ball of white fluff, “a puppy!”. Turning the puppy around so that he can properly hold the fluffy little guy, Peter see’s that the puppy isn’t completely white, there’s a patch of grey fluff around its left eye and ear.

“Still need me to protect you?” MJ smirks as she moves closer to stroke the puppy.

“I think I can handle this guy” Peter grins, nuzzling his face into the puppy’s fur as he cuddles him.

“I take back the Tweety-Bird insult…this does destroy the other presents” MJ says.

All the teens and kids gather around Peter and the puppy, while the adult’s stare in shock.

Clint smirks at Happy and Rhodey, “beat that”. Laura smacks his arm, but he’s to smug to care.

“You dick” Rhodey scoffs while Happy glares at him.

“Can you get me a present for my birthday?” Scott asks.

“Oh my God” May finally picks up her jaw from the ground.

“You got Peter a puppy?” Tony drags his eyes away from the animal to look at Clint.

“No, I got him a giant hamster” Clint says sarcastically.

“Did you think, at any point, that maybe it would be a good idea to ask me or his aunt about this before buying him a puppy”, Tony asks, pinching his brow with his fingers.

“Yes, I did think about asking…but I figured you would say no, so I decided not to” Clint shrugs.

Laura smacks his arm again, “I can’t believe you didn’t discuss this with me or with Tony”.

“To be fair…I can’t believe that you trusted me to get the present myself. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t have three children, I have four” Laura groans.

“Anyway, the only person I should have asked was you” Clint looks at Tony, “because the dog will be staying here since I highly doubt Peter’s apartment allows pets”.

“That’s true” May nods and pat’s Tony on the arm, “so…good luck with that”.

Tony glares at Clint, “so why didn’t you ask me?”

“Like I said, you’d have said no. However, you can’t say no to Peter and his puppy-eye power”.

“I hate you birdbrain” Tony mutters, knowing full well that Clint is not wrong.

“But Peter doesn’t. I reckon I’m his favourite uncle right about now” Clint grins at Happy and Rhodey.

“You’re not his uncle” both Happy and Rhodey immediately correct him.

“Oh God” Pepper mumbles, now there’s another one vying for Peter’s attention. It was bad enough with Happy and Rhodey competing, but Clint is a wild card. Case and point; the puppy.

“I’m so sorry” Laura says.

“Don’t worry, like I said, I have one just like him” Pepper sighs, nodding her head slightly at Tony.

“Hey! Don’t put me on the same level as birdbrain” Tony pouts, “remember, I managed not to go ‘over the top’ as you all thought I would”.

“You wanted to buy him a brand-new car” May reminds him.

“But I didn’t” Tony points out.

“Do you just like buying people cars? Because you bought my mum a car one Christmas and bought me a car for my 16th” Harley pipes up.

“I’ve changed my mind, can you be the one who buys my presents?” Scott asks Tony.

“I’ll be 16 in just over a year!” Cooper says, “you’d be my favourite person in the world, and you’d get upgraded to Uncle Tony”.

“If Cooper gets a car for his 16th, I get one too” Lila adds.

“If everyone else is getting a car when they turn 16, I won’t say no” Cassie adds with a grin.

“Damn it, I already turned 16” Ned mumbles.

“There’s always Christmas” Tony says, and Ned’s eyes go wide with excitement. Tony turns to talk to MJ, but she cuts him off.

“You can’t buy me that way” MJ states, not even looking at the man as she’s still stroking the puppy.

“Not even if it’s an eco-friendly car?”

“Walking is eco-friendly”.

Tony shrugs, “it was worth a shot”.

“Car!” Nate gleefully shouts, clapping his hands.

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget you” Tony ruffles the little boy’s hair.

Pepper rubs her forehead with her fingers, hoping to prevent the migraine she knows is about to come.

“Well…If all my kids are getting cars-“ Clint begins.

“Can it, Legolas” Tony cuts over Clint.

“I got you a dog and you can’t get me a car?”

“I never asked for a dog”.

“But I still got you one. See, I’m such a good friend” Clint says, “I get you things without you needing to ask”.

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes and groans, “oh my God…”.

“Can I get a waffle?” Harley asks.

“Can I please get a waffle” Peter adds, still snuggling the puppy in his arms, making all the teens snigger.

“…what?” Scott frowns at the group of chuckling teens.

“It’s teenager language, you wouldn’t understand” MJ shrugs.

“They have their own language?” A horrified looking Happy mutters to himself.

“So, what kind of dog is this? And is this a he or a she?” May asks, bring the conversation back to the puppy as she bends down to scratch the puppy’s ear.

“She is a Pyrenean Mountain dog”, Clint explains, and MJ pulls out her phone to look up the breed, “even though we basically live in the middle of nowhere, we still have a couple of neighbours that aren’t too far away. One of them, Ms Jennings, has a Pyrenean to help guard her chickens. She bred her’s with another so she could sell the puppies. Because I’ve helped her out with some building work, after the house arrest was over of course, she offered me one of the puppies for free. We already have Lucky, but then I remembered that Pete’s birthday was coming up and thought why not. Since the little gal will be living here, I knew that she’d have plenty of space inside and out, lots of grass, and Friday is constantly watching so she won’t get into anything she shouldn’t”.

“A common nickname for Pyrenean Mountain dogs is ‘gentle giant’ because they are gentle, obviously, but especially with children. They are confident dogs that, while territorial and protective of its flock or family, are usually patient and loyal. It’s unusual for them to turn aggressive” MJ reads from her phone information on the breed, “huh…apparently they can be slow to learn new commands and may be stubborn to train”.

“That last part sounded like a description of Tony” Pepper whispers to May and both women attempt to keep the grins off their faces.

MJ nudges Peter, “you’ll have to brush her coat once or twice a week apparently”.

“I think I can manage that” Peter grins at the puppy, before turning to Tony, “Dad, we are keeping her. Aren’t we?” Peter stares at his dad, holding the puppy up so that she’s at the same level as his face, meaning that they are both giving Tony puppy-eyes. “Look how fluffy she is!”

Tony internally sighs because how can he possible say anything other the ‘yes, we can keep her’. He hopes that Clint knows that he will remember this day.

Lila’s birthday is soon…maybe she’d like a horse…or ten.

“Sure Roo, we’re keeping the furry little monster” Tony says while Clint grins.

Peter gently throws his hands over the puppy’s ears and looks at Tony scandalized, “don’t call her that, you might upset her”.

Tony just rolls his eyes.

“One rule though, the puppy isn’t allowed in the lab. It is far too dangerous for her” Pepper states to both Tony and Peter.

“Agreed” Tony nods.

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to let her get hurt” Peter easily accepts the rule.

“I am not cleaning up after it” Happy interjects.

“Don’t call her an ‘it’, she has feelings” Peter pouts and Happy grumbles.

“I think it’s safe to say that Peter will be the one looking after her when he’s here” Pepper adds.

“Of course”, Peter agrees, “oh! We’re going to need to get food for her”.

“I did buy some food, so you’ll be okay for a week or so, but then you’ll need to get some more” Clint interjects.

“Friday, if you could look at everything we or the puppy might need, then buy it and have it delivered. Thank you” Pepper requests.

“Right away Mrs Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y says.

“What’s her name going to be?” Cassie asks.

“Oh no, Peter’s not allowed to name her” Tony butt’s in before Peter can even open his mouth. “He is terrible at naming things”.

“Am not” Peter protests.

“Susan…who calls anything Susan in the 21st century?” Tony scoffs. SUSAN gives a little beep and runs into Tony’s ankle, “Ah, you little…”.

“You shouldn’t have insulted her” MJ raises an eyebrow at him, while everyone else chuckles.

“She does that even when I’m nice to her” Tony glares down at the bot.

“No, she doesn’t. I don’t know what you have against her” Peter defends his bot.

“I’d give up now. You’re never going to win” Rhodey sniggers quietly to Tony.

“I’m starting to notice” Tony grumbles.

“You should call her Fluffy” Cassie says.

“Or Snowy” Lila adds.

“Dog” Nate giggles, clapping his hands.

“Dog? You think the dog should be called Dog, huh?” Tony grins at the boy, ruffling his hair.

Nate laughs some more.

“I for one, think my son is a genius” Clint grins, “that is a great name for a dog”.

“No, Cat is a great name, imagine how confused people would be” Cooper chuckles.

“Both of my sons are geniuses”.

“Oh my God” Laura mutters to herself.

“Maybe something like, Charcoal. You know, because she’s white but she’s named after something that’s black” Harley shrugs.

“Common names for female dogs are names like; Emma, Lucy, Sadie, Millie, Daisy and Bailey” Vision says, and Peter thinks about the names in his head.

“Leia” Ned says, and MJ rolls her eyes, because of course that would be his choice.

“Or maybe something a bit more normal and not fandom based” MJ suggests, “like… Maggie or something”.

Peter perks up at the last suggestion, “Maggie? Maggie goes with Susan” He ignores his father’s groan as he lifts the puppy up to look at her face, “are you a Maggie?” The puppy wags her tail and Peter grins, “I’m taking that as a yes. Welcome to the family Maggie”.

* * *

Once the sky grew dark and everyone was feeling tired and full of Spider-Man cake, because of course Tony would get Peter a Spider-Man themed cake, they all agreed that it was time to call it a day. Nate already fast asleep in Clint’ arms and Cassie leaning heavily against Scott. MJ had already left earlier, Happy having taken her home as her parent’s didn’t want her staying the night at a boy’s house.

The Barton’s and the Lang’s are now in their joint area, which is separate from the rouges area’s and close to Tony’s private floor. Vision also shares that area and has luckily gotten better at knocking on doors instead of phasing threw them.

Ned and Harley are staying on Tony’s private floor, in some of the guest rooms, along with Rhodey and May. All four of them are fast asleep in their rooms, leaving Tony, Pepper and Peter in the lounge, along with the bots.

“When are you taking your children back to the lab?” Pepper asks, tone soft as she tucks her feet under her. Dum-e beeps at her.

“I’ll herd them back down once I can get up from the couch” Tony says, gesturing to Peter, who was curled up against him, with Maggie on his lap.

“To tired” Peter yawns.

“Then go to bed” Tony rolls his eyes, a smile on his face.

“To far” Peter complains, and Pepper is too tired herself to hide her chuckle.

“Surely your bed would be comfier than me”.

“No, I’m fine here” Peter yawns again, snuggling closer, “you’re comfy too”.

“Is that a nice way of calling me fat?”

“…no?”

Tony whips his head around to look at Pepper, “see! He is a little shit”.

Pepper lightly slaps Tony’s arm, “leave him alone, it’s been a long day”.

“Always listen to Pepper” Peter sighs.

Tony shakes his head, a content smile on his face. It has been a long day, but a day he’d happily do all again. He never thought that he’d ever have such a good time while being surrounded by so many children and Birdbrain, but it really was a great day. Peter seemed to enjoy himself, which was what Tony had wanted.

U rolls over to Peter with a blanket, “thanks U”, Peter takes the blanket from the bot, who gives a happy beep.

“Well, I guess we aren’t moving for a while” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Nope” Peter arranges the blanket over him and Maggie. He snuggles back down against Tony, letting his eyes drift close. “Thank you, dad. This has been one of the best birthdays I’ve had and thank you or letting me keep the puppy”.

“Anything for you Bambino”, Tony says softly into Peters curls.

* * *

Just a few days later Peter is swinging past buildings as Spider-Man, doing a few tricks and keeping his senses open, while he waits for Karen to alert him of any crimes. He’d been a little distracted from Spider-manning the past couple of days, as he was busy obsessing over both his new suit and new puppy, so it was about time he did a patrol.

He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t use his new suit for patrol yet, but after the slight mess he made with his current suit when he had Ned deactivate the ‘Training Wheels’ protocol, he understands needing to test it out first.

“Peter, I’m getting reports of a disturbance at 177A Bleecker street” Karen’s soft voice informs him.

“What kind of disturbance?” Peter asks as he follows the directions Karen gives him on his mask.

“Two men are fighting, with unusual weapons”.

“Unusual? Like alien tech?”

“I’m not sure Peter”.

“Better get a closer look then”, Peter quickly swings his way towards Bleecker Street, his hearing soon picking up on the fight.

He lands on the roof of a building opposite to 177A, and Peter notices that the building has a weird round window in the roof. He also notices the flashing lights through the windows of the building, along with a couple of broken windows and the sound of things breaking inside. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like any people outside are hurt, and are keeping their distance from the building.

“Okay, I’m going in Karen” Peter says.

“Be careful”.

“I’m always careful” Peter jumps over to the other building and crawls in through one of the broken windows.

The sight that great’s Peter has him pausing for a moment.

One man is wearing a cloak, a big necklace looking object and is floating in the air while waving his arms around creating orange shapes, while the other man has to long stick like ropes that are also glowing orange. The room has lots of different objects in, some seemingly crashed to the floor during this fight.

“…I don’t think these are alien weapons” Peter says slowly, before clearing his throat and putting his hand up, “excuse me, Spider-Man-“.

“Goodbye” the man with the cloak said while moving one of his hands in a circle.

Before Peter could say anything else, he feels himself drop as the floor under him disappears until he lands back outside in the street.

“Woah! What was that!” Peter yelps.

“I am unsure Peter, it is not alien and I am unable to identify what they are using” Karen says, “I think perhaps we should inform your father”.

“Let me try again first” Peter determinedly climbs back up the building and back through the window.

As he climbs back in the room the other man, non-cloak man, is being thrown across the room.

“Hey man, that’s not very nice” Peter shoots a web at the cloak man’s wrist and tugs, expecting to pull the man to the floor. Instead, the cloak man’s cloak jerks up, taking the man with him, meaning Peter gets sent flying up behind them, “whoa!”

He shoots another web from his other hand at the floor to stop the man and his cloak from flying around further.

“This fight does not concern you” the cloak man glares at him, the cloak trying to tug the man away, and starts to make circles his arm again when the non-cloak man break’s the web between Peter and the cloak man, sending Peter sprawling to the ground and the cloak man crashing into a cauldron looking object.

“You are going against nature’s law Strange” the non-cloak man says, making his way towards the cloak man.

“How about we talk this out guys” Peter scrambles to his feet just as the non-cloak tries to hit cloak man with his glowing orange rope things, only to be blocked by the clock man doing more arm movements.

Peter leaps over to the men, and then everything happens all too fast.

* * *

Tony and Pepper are sitting together on the couch, with Maggie asleep in between them, with a random film playing on the television. Pepper reading through some SI papers and Tony flicking through the latest designs of the newest StarkPhone, noting down the changes he wants to make. Pepper had been bugging him to get it done for the past couple of weeks, but he’d been preoccupied with preparing Peter’s birthday. Now his birthday is over he has no excuse not to get it done unfortunately. Especially with Peter out on patrol now.

“Boss, the ‘Scrapped Knee’ protocol in Little Boss’s suit has activated” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice startles him, and it takes him a second to realise what F.R.I.D.A.Y just said.

“Track Peter’s location now” Tony quickly drops his StarkPad on the couch.

“The suit’s AI is calling, as per the protocol”.

“Answer” Tony says, attempting to keep his breathing regular. His son is determined to send him into heart failure. “Peter?” He can’t hear anything through the line and that sends a shiver of fear down his spine, Pepper reaches over to squeeze his hand, “Peter, can you hear me?... F.R.I.D.A.Y what are the reports on his suit?”

“Unclear Boss”.

“What do you mean ‘unclear’, F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Pepper asks as Tony stands up off the couch, Maggie lifts her head up questioningly.

“It seems Peter was engaging in a fight with what appears to be two enhanced individuals, when his vitals became erratic and now it appears that he is no longer in the suit” F.R.I.D.A.Y explains.

“Peter’s not in the suit?” Pepper frowns in worry.

“Do you have his location?” Tony asks urgently.

“Yes Boss”.

“Send it to me” Tony orders, activating his own nanotech Ironman suit.

* * *

The Ironman suit lands fast outside of the building 177A on Bleecker street. It quickly scans the street to make sure there aren’t anymore problems.

“All clear Boss” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs him.

“Right, let’s go find our boy” Tony says, he’s no longer on the verge of a panic attack.

Now he’s angry.

Someone has hurt his son.

He’s been angry before; at his father, after Stane tried to have him killed, when he thought Pepper had died thanks to Killian, and when he found out Barnes had murdered his parents.

This anger seems different, almost. It somehow feels…deeper than any other time he’s felt angry. The anger run deep but he feels calm and controlled. Someone hurt his son, and that someone is now going to hurt.

If he could think about anything other then finding Peter and hurting whoever hurt him, he’d be wondering if this what Bruce feels.

Ironman makes his way into the building, repulsers ready to blast anyone who isn’t Peter, only to come across a strange scene; a room that looks like it had a fight with the Avengers and a man wearing a cape, whose holding an unconscious naked toddler in his arms. His face clearly saying that he is not happy with the situation, whatever the situation is.

“You have one chance to put the kid down and tell me where Spider-Man is” Tony’s voice is hard and firm.

Cape man turns and looks him up and down, not seeming to care about the tone of Tony’s voice.

“So, this belongs to you then” Cape man says, holding the unconscious naked toddler towards Tony.

Tony blinks, “excuse me?”

“The child. He’s Spider-man”.

Tony retracts Ironman’s helmet, and his eyes go wide as he takes a longer look at the toddler, that is now looking very familiar, “that’s not…that’s not possible… What did you do to him?!”

“It wasn’t me, he got in the way of spell that went wrong”.

“He’s…he’s…that…he’s tiny” Tony’s mind comes to a screeching halt. His 16 year old son…is now a toddler.

“I noticed” Cape man’s voice dripping with annoyance.

“You turned my so-spiderman into a toddler!” Tony growls at him, and it not for his tiny son in the man’s arms, he’d repulser blast the bastard.

“Are you deaf? I told you Stark, it wasn’t me. The brainless child got in the middle of a fight that wasn’t his and then got in the way of a spell that went wrong. I had attempt”.

“You are this close” Tony holds his fingers so close, they may as well be touching, “to getting a reactor blast to the face”.

“It would be amusing to see you try” Cape man says dryly. Finally having enough of holding the child he passes the toddler into Tony’s arms.

Tony has a quick moment of panic as Peter gets shoved into his arms, his son still unconscious, unsure of how to hold him or what to do. He’s so small that Tony’s afraid that he’s going to crush him.

He knows Peter isn’t the tallest kid around, which he gets from him, so it makes sense he’d be a small toddler…but was he really this tiny when he was originally a toddler? His son just looks so small in his arms. His chubby-ish cheeks even fuller now, and are his eyelashes this long as a teen? His fingers a like the size of matchsticks and his hair is even more wild than teen Peter’s.

He’s just looks so fragile.

Like it would be so easy for someone to hurt him.

Tony powers up the hand blaster that isn’t holding his toddler son, “change him back. Now”, his voice hard.

“I can’t just change him back-“.

“I swear-“.

“Will you listen for once Stark” Cape man glares at him.

“Say something worth listening to” Tony glares back, “like how you’re going to change Spider-Man back”.

“It’s not that easy”.

“Why not?”

“Spider-Man didn’t turn into a child because someone used a deliberate spell to turn him, meaning I can’t just reverse it. He got in between a fight between myself and another sorcerer-“.

“Excuse me? You did not just say sorcerer because magics not real”.

Cape man bitch faces him, “people didn’t believe aliens were real”.

“Science can back up aliens and other species, it doesn’t back up magic”.

“Because science isn’t apart of magic” Tony goes to interrupt Cape man, but Cape man doesn’t let him, “I could go into detail about this now, or we can focus on your pet spider”. When all Tony does is glare, Cape man continues, “like I said, the child recklessly got in the middle of our fight. I’m not sure what exactly happened, but the man I was fighting against used a spell that rebounded off of an object and then hit the boy. I need to figure out exactly what spell and what object. Then I should be able to return Spider-Boy back to full size”, he explains. “If I attempt to turn him back without understanding what happened to him in the first place, it could make things a lot worse”.

“How can this get worse?”

“He could get stuck like this permanently, he could become younger, or become too old. He could even disappear from existence-“.

“That is not an option” Tony cuts in firmly. He’s not losing his son.

“Now do you understand why I can’t just turn him back now?”

Tony reluctantly powers his blaster down. He shifts his gaze to Peter, “how long do you think it will take you to fix this?”

Cape man sighs and shakes his head, “As far as I’m aware, something like this hasn’t happened before, though I will check, but…I don’t know. It could take days, or it could take weeks”.

“But you will be able to turn him back, yes?” Tony turns his attention back to the magic man.

“I don’t know” Cape man admits.

**Author's Note:**

> So…Peter has been de-aged. 
> 
> I will admit, I have a weakness for de-aged Peter stories, I just love them. I know that they are not everyone’s taste, so if it’s not for you sorry. Stick around though because this is only the third story in the series, and they all have different plots. This one just happens to be little Peter.
> 
> Another Marvel character has been introduced to the story, Dr Strange. Though at the moment he’s only known as cloak man or cape man. But we’ll be seeing more of him.
> 
> The rouge Avengers weren’t in this chapter, but they are around. They’re just doing the smart thing and staying out of Tony’s way. They will be seen soon.
> 
> And yeah...Clint got Peter a puppy. I couldn’t resist. The thought came to me one day and I just had to.
> 
> So, there was the first chapter of the next series. I hope that you guys enjoyed and feel that it still flows with the rest of the story. As much as I love de-aged Peter stories, I was wondering whether it fit in, but it’s what I had planned from the beginning and I love little Peter so I’m going with it. Hopefully it fits.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering about the layout of the compound, this is how I picture it: Tony has his own private area/floor in the compound as he had the place built with his money. There are several other areas/floors all in the same side of the compound as Tony’s floor, for other avengers and associates. The labs, training rooms, weapons rooms, conference rooms and everything else at the compound are spread over the rest of the compound.


End file.
